Two Vampires and A Girl
by Americaiuno
Summary: The first thing that happens to her, before she leaves London is get attacked by vampires. She is the last living soul and gets saved by two vampires from Hellsing! She has 3 enormous problems hanging over her right now, first, trying to deal with trigger happy vampire. Second, now officially trapped in underground vampire war and lastly... getting a new passport...
1. Chapter I: Vampires and Ankle-Biters

Chapter I: Vampires and Ankle-Biters

_OMG! OMG! _her thoughts raced across her mind hiding in the darkness, _WHAT WAS I THINKING OF COMING HERE!? COMING HERE TO LONDON, JUST TO VIST A FRIEND?!_

Her heart thump insanely, curling into a ball, as her body trembled in fear. Never in her life had she been this sacred, all she just wanted to do was see to a friend and stay for a week. The next she knows she hiding in a refrigerator, shivering in both cold and fear of dying, for two teenagers attack with M-16 or 14 or whatever.

It was scarier when she hid in the cold darkness, the noises of screaming and gunshots, but everything died down quickly. She wasn't going to dare to open that door, she might rather freeze to death at least it wouldn't be painful. She could two voices, but due to the thickness of door, she could barely make the words out.

Her hearts flutter, it had been the two teenagers... but what happened to her friend and the family? She dared not to think of the scene she would see, and best she stayed right where she was.

The sound of the doorbell rang, making her jolt, _PLEASE BE THE COPS!_

The sounds of gunfire returned, with laughter and then screaming, someone else was here it could be the cops! Then one last gunshot ended the nightmare.

She was eager to get out of the refrigerator, but the footsteps came to close to her hiding spot. Two voices were different from the previous pair, one man and girl, but something about the man's voice seemed off.

"Master,"said the female,"What is it?"Her voice was pretty and sounded like a young adult._  
_

_Master?!_

"Can't you tell?"snarl the male, _now _his voice was creeping her out! He sounded low and coarse scaring the crap out."Use your senses Police Girl! There's one more!"

_One more of what?!_ her thoughts continued to questioned.

"One more of what?"said the police girl, repeating the girl's thought.

"Can't you smell!?"growled the man.

The girl in the refrigerator sniffed around, _I can't smell anything._

"There's still one more human,"says the man,"One fresh blood!"

She felt something touch her cheek, the girl slowly hesitated as she look to her right and gulp. A hand was sticking out of the door, no literally the hand was coming out of the door. It slowly crept toward the rest of her face, the girl's heart pounded, she didn't want to die!

The fingers reached her lips and finally she snapped,_ That's it, I can't take this anymore! _

Opening her mouth, she quickly clamped her teeth tightly on the hand, enough to at least leave bite marks. The hand receded into the door and she swung the door opened wildly, scamming out of her hiding place. She heard a small yelp as she reached for a large pan at the stove, holding it as a baseball bat.

She saw the two figures, in the moonlight shining through the window. The two were opposites of each other in appearance, the female wore a yellow uniform and had short blond hair, she rubbed her forehead as the male close the refrigerator then rubbed his hand, he was way different from the blond hair girl.

He wore red fedora hat, its rim was long and floppy, along with red trench coat, leather boots, plus black pants and shirt, she thought. He had black hair and wore orange sunglasses in the shape of goggles. His face was pale almost near white and had disgust on his face.

Base on she saw, she bit the red coat guy and might hit his girlfriend when she opened the door.

"You little ankle-biter!"growled the man,"Ever heard that's rude to bite a person!"revealing his white fangs.

_Fangs!_ she notice, starting to sweat.

"ESPECIALLY IF YOU BIT A VAMPIRE!"the man howled.

"VAMPIRE!?"she screamed, then threw the pan at the vampire.

* * *

Alucard took a side step with ease as he dodge the pan. Sera Victoria, was not lucky, she only saw the pan slam into her face, fell to the floor unconscious .

_That's... a strong throw..._ Alucard smirked, _Not bad for an ankle-biter. _Watching the 16-year-old girl running out of the kitchen, turning to the nearest passage, _Let's see how clever you are ankle-biter..._

* * *

She gasped as she enter the living room, the bodies mauled, heads ripped off, blood splattered on the walls, floor and ceiling. She quickly grabbed an umbrella from a rack and turned around.

She stood face to face with the male vampire, looming in front of her, _Oh GOD!_

"You are a brave little ankle-biter!"smug the vampire,"But like I said you bit me and that doesn't go unpunished!"

The girl backed up as the vampire simply took a step forward. She held the umbrella toward the vampire, _I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

She threw the umbrella at the vampire, then quickly ran... and then... darkness and big ouch!

* * *

He looked down on the girl laying on the floor.

Alucard loomed over the girl, _Tonight has been an interesting night...__  
_

* * *

Integra Hellsing stood outside of the neighbor, with Walter beside. The police cars parked near the crime scene, as the sirens flashed.

"Alucard and Seras have been in there for a while,"said Integra,"They should back by now,"

"Well let's just hope that not another girl hasn't been turned into vampire,"said Walter.

Integra laughed as she smoke her cigar.

"That wasn't a joke,"said Walter.

Integra stopped laughing,"Well, the least that can happen is that Alucard finds a survivor,"and smiled, as she look to Walter,"Right, Walter?...Walter?"

Walter stared at up ahead, dumbfounded.

"Walter, what are looking at?"ask Integra, she look into the direction where Walter look to.

Her jaw drop and the cigar fell to the ground. She saw Alucard carrying two people, one on his shoulders was a 16 year girl wearing a pair of white pajamas and in his arm, he carried Seras Victoria.

Integra's eye twitched as Alucard approach them.

"Please don't tell me you turn another girl to a vampire?"ask Integra.

"No, we found her hiding in the refrigerator and still breathing,"said Alucard,"Also still had some fight, enough strength to knock out the Police Girl and bite me!"

"She what?"ask Walter.

"But why is she unconscious?"ask Integra, looking at the girl.

"She hit her head when she tripped,"Alucard answered.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about that bad typing, I decided to edit this while reviewing. I really hope this will more sense. Enjoy the next chapter gets funnier.

Edit 1: I hope this cleans up most of the bad grammar, please do tell me if you see any bad grammar.


	2. Chapter II:Proper Introductions

Chapter 2: "Proper" Introductions

Integra sat in her office as the sun rose, she looking at the computer she saw the profile and picture of a girl.

She was around the age of sixteen, she wore glasses over her hazel eyes and her light brown hair trimmed to her ears.

"Is this her,"Integra ask, looking to her loyal butler, Walter.

"Yes ma'am,"answered Walter,"Her name is Mina Irene James, she is from the United States and was here to visit a friend. Her father works for an accountant, a stay home mother and only one older brother. She about to leave for today's flight when the vampires attacked."

"So she basically she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time,"said Integra Hellsing, rising out of her chair."I'm surprised she lived through that ordeal."

"I'm surprised, she had the guts to bite Alucard,"said Walter,"Plus had enough strength to fight back, after hiding in the freezer for a long time."

"That's not surprising to me."said Integra.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why?"said Walter.

"Isn't it obvious,"answered Integra, turning to her mansion window,"She was afraid,"

"Oh?"said Walter, raising an eyebrow,"In other words you mean fear?"

"Yes,"said Integra,"I would've been scared for my life,"her eyes closed, as her memories flooded in. Her father dead, her uncle trying to kill her and Alucard's awakening.

A high pitch scream echoed through the mansion bring Integra back to reality.

"It seems our guest has awaken,"said Walter.

"By the sound of it,"said Integra,"Alucard is with her," _This is Seras Victoria, all over again._

* * *

_5 minutes earlier..._

Mina opened her eyes, it felt like a nightmare... The last thing she remembered was seeing the two strange people, especially the man clad in red with the pointy teeth. She sat up in the bed, she was in a room that was bit dreary in the lighting, but besides that she didn't care her eyes were still tried and decided fall back asleep.

_You act more like vampire than a human, ankle-biter..._

She quickly open her eyes and sat up, her eyes search for where the voice came from.

No one was in the room, she shrugged, _Am I hearing things, guess I'm still dreaming?_

She fell back to bed and saw a man sitting on the bed next her. He had black shaggy hair, reaching to his neck and wore the same red trench coat. He turned his head, revealing his pale white skin and his blazing red eyes. He smiled revealing his sharp teeth.

_Good morning... _His voice echoed in her head, without moving his mouth. _Ankle-biter..._

Immediately she screamed, falling out the bed and hitting her head.

"Ow,"she groaned, rubbing her head.

The vampire clad in red appeared behind her.

_How the heck did you get here_? She thought, but her thinking was unable to process.

"Now that you're awake, I still owe payment,"said the vampire, losing his smile."You bit me in the hand, so I get to bite you,"

Mina quickly squirmed away from the vampire,"IN YOUR DREAMS, FANG-FACE!"

"Fang-face?"repeated the vampire, his eyebrow twitched."You dare insult me?"

"With no idea, where I am?"Mina stated, as she stood up and continue to back away,"Yeah, I'm will to play with my chances,"

"I wouldn't take another step,"smug the vampire.

"Yeah, says who - ah!"Mina lost her balance, she rubbed her behind and saw a brown wooden coffin.

The lid slid off and she saw the same blond girl from last night, rising from the coffin.

"Good morning,"she yawned as stretched her limbs.

Mina could only stutter her words,"V-Va-Vam-V... vampires!"

Immediately ran to the door, until an old man wearing a monocle and butler clothes opened the door to a young woman who was extremely beautiful. Tan skin, sapphire eyes and golden hair, wearing a green suit and glasses.

"I see you're awake,"said the woman.

Mina was speechless, _Is she a vampire or a worse..._

"The ankle-biter is wonder is if you're a vampire or not,"answer the vampire, now looming behind Mina,"Also trying to figure how to escape,"

Mina merely jumped and turned around,"EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY, FANG-FACE!"

"Stop calling me that, Ankle-biter,"growl the vampire.

"That goes the same for me!"snap Mina,"I won't stop calling you Fang-Face, until you stop calling me Ankle-biter and besides I BIT YOU ON THE HAND, IDIOT!"

"Um,"said the blond hair girl, looking around,"What's going on? Who she's master?"Then look at where she was sleeping,"What am I in?"

The vampire ignored the blond hair girl and grabbed Mina by her hair.

"OW!"she screech and brought close to the vampire's face.

"Listen well, ankle-biter,"growled the vampire, his eyes became more blood-red,"You're only alive, because we rescued you! So you better show some respect... Hag!"

The last insult ticked Mina off,"You won't earn my respect until you call be my real name! DRACULA!"

He seem to smug and then laughed really loudly.

"Ahem,"the woman clear her throat, the two look back to the butler and the woman,"Excuse, but it's rude to leave other people and Alucard let her go!"

The vampire smug,"As you wish, my master," and dropped Mina.

"Mina,"said the woman looking at the girl.

"Yes, ma'am,"she said, quietly.

"I want to see you, up at my office, as soon you are dress,"order the woman.

Mina nodded.

The woman left with the butler and Alucard followed dragging the blond hair girl with him.

_Good bye,_ Miss Wilhelmina Harker...

"Huh?"said Mina

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Mina stood in the center of the woman named Integra Hellsing's office. She wore a purple t-shirt and dark purple scarf around her neck, blue jeans and normal white sneakers. She wore her glasses and had black fingerless gloves that reach to elbows.

Her body was a bit uneasy, she felt very out-of-place in this setting.

"Are you okay,"ask Integra, noticing Mina trembling.

"Oh,"said Mina,"Sorry, I just feel uncomfortable in this setting, Miss Hellsing,"

"I see,"said Integra,"I'm sorry for what has happened to your friend and her family,"

The memories of death flashed before Mina,"That's okay, thank you,"

"I must say I'm very surprise you were able to survive such an ordeal,"said Integra.

"If it's okay to ask, Miss Hellsing,"ask Mina,"But, I would like to know who the attackers were,"

"Vampires,"Integra answer quickly.

"Vampires?"repeated Mina,"Like that Alucard guy,"

"Yes,"Integra answer,"You're in Hellsing Headquarters, our goal is to protect our country from the monsters, the vampire in particular,"

_I wonder if our country has one?_ Mina ask herself, and ask Integra,"So why are you telling all of this?"

"I see no reason not to tell you,"said Integra.

"Then I must thank you for saving my life,"answer Mina, giving a small bow,"But, I need to get back to America."

"That will be the second reason,"answer Integra, and pulled out a passport that was rip to shreds.

Mina's jaw drop, shocked of what has happen to her passport.

"I'm afraid it will take a while to get a new passport,"said Integra,"So you'll being staying here for a while. We already prepared a room, you'll be sharing with a member of our organization and if you have any complaints report to my butler Walter,"

"Yes, ma'am,"said Mina, _I am so screwed, why me?_

* * *

A/N: Aw, pour Mina stuck in London with a couple of strange people. Anyway, Wihelmina is Mina Hacker's real name in Bram Stoker's Dracula.

P.S. Wait till she meets Maxwell, she gets really funnier there, but before that is the infamous Valentine brothers' attack!


End file.
